


點梗活動系列文

by Koala1412



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koala1412/pseuds/Koala1412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基本上每一篇都是獨立的 每篇的配對都不太一樣XD<br/>每一篇是都跟某一個梗或者某一種情節有關的<br/>(在此謝謝大家對點梗活動的支持和參與)<br/>希望大家也能喜歡!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 諒解

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇是CK吵架 現實向，吵架的原因跟孩子和卡洛琳有關

Cristiano不太想把這次的對話跟吵架扯上了關係，好吧他承認，他的反應是有點過激了，但他總是在關鍵時刻破功了，他不再去盯著那個電腦屏幕，Ricardo也靜了下來，氣氛瞬間陷入了冰點。

 

他們每隔兩個星期就會視訊聊天，今天也不例外，他們也沒有想過會為了那一件事而吵得水火不容。

“我現在有事要做。”Ricardo忽然開口，他看起來有點疲倦，他實在不想和Cristiano再浪費時間了，他等下要陪孩子們玩耍呢，當一個好父親總不能爽約的。

“你總是這樣！”Cristiano氣憤地說，他猛地抬起頭攤出雙手，盯著一臉不耐煩的Ricardo，他最痛恨就是看到Ricardo一和他吵架就想逃走，就像現在這樣，到底是有多麼不想和自己說不下去啦？

“我又怎麼了？”一向溫柔不易發火的Ricardo在這時也忍不住了，他最討厭Cristiano用著這副口吻和他說話了，Cristiano的口吻聽起來像是在審問又像是壓抑了已久的不滿。

“打電話你都不會接，就算聽了也是敷衍我幾句就掛線了，你不是說剛才手機沒電了就是說你要陪孩子所以沒空，”Cristiano皺起了眉頭抱怨了起來，他已經受夠這一切了，他不想再像以前那樣忍受下去，“以前你說有Caroline，好吧我都忍了，畢竟以前還能在更衣室裡看到你和你說說話，但現在呢？你跟她都離婚了還跟她見面？”

Ricardo冷哼了一聲，漂亮的雙眼已經不再像過往那樣帶著溫柔和羞澀地注視他的愛人。

“她可是我兩個小孩的母親啊！”

“哼，是你還念著人家吧？”Cristiano生氣地說，他的理智似乎都不歸他管了，“我知道你很在乎你那兩個小孩子，但你就不能別這麼冷漠地對我嗎？至少回一下我的短訊！”

“我沒有對你冷漠，Cris，我真的覺得我們也沒必要再談下去了。”Ricardo面無表情地說。

“你到底是有多憎恨我啊？”Cristiano真想買機票去美國把這個美人兒給綁過來，想他以後只對自己一個人好，也不許他再不理會自己了，他不介意可以幫Ricardo養那兩個可愛的小孩，他只是私心作祟，想Ricardo不再和Caroline見面，想Ricardo也不再把所有的寵愛都只放在孩子的身上。

“Cris...”

“看你那麼想掛線，一定又約了別人來家裡偷情吧！”Cristiano激動地罵道，他應該是失去了理智，要不然他可不會這麼說的，接下來，他果然看到了那個黑髮美人的眼睛在他說完後透出了一絲的心碎。

“是啊！你以爲我真的想和你在一起啊？”Ricardo在說話的那一瞬間卻不出息地有點想哭，但他忍了下來，心裡像是有一團火在燃燒，他不會在任何人面前掉眼淚，特別是在Cristiano的面前，他明確地清楚這個皇馬前鋒實在是不太會安慰別人。

“好啊，那你可以去陪你的前妻和小孩啦！”Cristiano不屑地撇了撇嘴巴，他想知道自己為什麼會那麼輕易就一股勁的說出這些混賬話。

“不要把我和Caroline再扯上一起說！她是我那兩個小孩的母親，我和她始終都要見面的。”Ricardo覺得無奈又憤怒，他差點就要拍桌子了，他實在想把手提電腦合上，再也不想理會這個無理取鬧的葡萄牙人了。

好吧，他已經不想再被以前的感情再次掠過他的生活了，因為這會讓他覺得呼吸困難，他想遠離這些煩惱，但上帝似乎沒有聽見他的心願。

以前總是覺得對Cristiano不住，他那麼優秀那麼出色，說實話能被他愛上是一件幸福的事，畢竟Cristiano對他真的很好很溫柔，雖然現在他們分隔兩地，, 但他對自己的愛戀一分一毫都沒有減少。

Cristiano煩躁地看著這弄砸了的一切，他看到了Ricardo生氣的表情，這不禁讓他想起在過往的記憶裡，Ricardo每逢一被他惹毛了就是會擺出這副表情，看起來倒是有些委屈。

“你怎麼能說我有了別人呢？”Ricardo忍不住了，他彷彿下一秒就要紅了眼眶，不過他發誓不會讓Cristiano看到這一幕。

“我怎麼知道？”Cristiano嘖了一聲，口吻聽起來沒有太過友善，“你很多時候都不太想和我講話，我只想知道你最近都過得怎麼樣...”

“Cris，我沒有故意不理你啊...”

“算啦，不想和你聊了。”Cristiano皺了皺眉頭。

接下來的一個星期，他們再也沒有聯絡過，Cristiano也不再打電話過去，而Ricardo也沒有什麼想和好的表示，他們就只是在Instagram上瀏覽到對方在生活上的點點滴滴，只能從那些圖片上猜測對方最近過得好不好。

Cristiano洗完澡從浴室裡出來，他走到卧室裡，疲憊地趴在床上，他無法控制自己不去回憶起和Ricardo共渡過的那些點點滴滴，他有時候也難免會怨恨時間，他多麼想把那段和Ricardo在皇馬裏一起踢球的日子凝結起來，留在心房裏妥善地保存，永不倒退，也更不會快轉。

他明確地清楚自己在那天不應該要這樣對他的Ricardo的，他應該要去理解Ricardo的難處，不過他真的不喜歡Ricardo經常因為別的事情而忽略了他，他對上帝發誓他自己真的很討厭那種被人忽略的感覺。

小孩不知道甚麼時候來到了父親的房間，他拿著一輛玩具車來到了Cristiano的面前，Cristiano嘆了口氣，他坐了起來，向孩子伸出雙手，把他摟了過來，讓這可愛的小家伙坐到了自己的腿上，小Mini開心地笑了起來，Cristiano看著兒子在自己的懷裏開心地玩著手上拿著的玩具車子，本來難過糾結的心情都舒緩了下來。

他不禁想起Ricardo那兩個可愛小孩，是啊他和Ricardo也是為人父親，他也知道陪伴小孩真的是一件很快樂的事情，為甚麼他也不能體諒一下Ricardo呢？

當Ricardo吃完晚飯的時候，他就接到了來自Cristiano的電話。

不一會兒，Ricardo的臉上露出了真摯的微笑。


	2. 從美國飛來的驚喜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基本上每一篇都是獨立的 每篇的配對都不太一樣XD  
> 每一篇是都跟某一個梗或者某一種情節有關的  
> (在此謝謝大家對點梗活動的支持和參與)  
> 希望大家也能喜歡!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CK現實向，Cris輸球了,Kaka悄悄地從美國飛過來找他

皇馬前鋒在今天的心情很不好，大都是因為皇馬最近輸了一場比賽，總之他現在十分不爽，小孩被母親帶了去另一幢別墅，這晚只有他一人在家，他的母親總是喜歡為他著想，她知道現在最好的是要讓兒子單獨安靜一會兒。

當Cristiano走去門門的時候，天色昏暗。

眼前的男人捧著一盒披薩，另外他還拿了好大的東西，男人穿著普通，他帶了一頂鴨舌帽。

“我沒有叫過外賣。”Cristiano挑了挑眉，他看不清這個男人的模樣，或許他可以給這個迷糊蛋一個簽名，還是這個男人根本就是他所認識的人？

“讓我進去，好嗎？”男人輕聲地笑了，他抬起頭，向皇馬前鋒露出了一個大大的微笑。

Ricardo的微笑點亮了他的心。

Cristiano不敢相信這是真的，他以為自己是在做夢，眼前的人不應該會站在這裏，這個好看的男人應該在那遙遠的美國，而不應該來到自己的家門前。

Ricardo看著他還發呆便把自己手上的披薩盒子递了過去，他走進了Cristiano的屋子，Cristiano訝異地看著他的背影，Ricardo把東西都放好，然後才去脫鞋子。

Cristiano踢了踢那扇大門，大門關上了，他走到餐桌前，他把盒子放了下來，Ricardo穿上拖鞋，然後走到了葡萄牙人的後面。

“你看起來很驚訝...”Ricardo開口說，他聳了聳肩膀，他伸出手抱住了男人的腰，“我承認這是很瘋狂的決定，但我始終還是來到了這裏，你是不是應該要拿出主人家的風度，來歡迎一下你的客人？”

“我以為你會在美國。”

“嗯...我不知道你想吃甚麼，披薩可以嗎？除此之外還有別的，熱量會不會超過了？”

Cristiano轉了過來，黑髮男人站在他的面前，這下子Cristiano清醒了過來，他知道他的小男友就在自己的前方，他一伸手就可以觸摸到Ricardo的髮絲，包括Ricardo身上的每一個部分，當然前提是要得到Ricardo的同意。

“你還好吧？”Ricardo伸手溫柔地撫摸葡萄牙人的臉，那種觸感仍然還是這麼熟悉，他曾經撫摸過很多次，Cristiano不知道他現在要做些甚麼，他現在所受到的衝擊太大。

Cristiano看著他許久，看到Ricardo也不再期待他的答案，Ricardo好奇地打量著Cristiano的別墅，Cristiano突然一手把他擁在懷裏，他不知道自己此刻要說甚麼來感謝他那位體貼的情人，他盡力不讓自己看起來會顯得特別的愚蠢。

Ricardo把一個充滿了羞澀的吻落在了Cristiano的側臉上，Cristiano握住了他的下巴吻住了他的嘴唇。

Ricardo覺得自己的決定下得很好很不錯，他沒有後悔，可以從美國來到那片他曾經努力打拼過的地方看一下他的愛人——這聽起來很棒，他一直想念在馬德里的日子，被Cristiano熱烈地追求的那段日子是他這一生中最美好的回憶之一。

本來那時他都打算要站穩立場拒絕這個大名鼎鼎的皇馬前鋒，但好像還是有點捨不得，Cristiano追求他的方法其實聽起來都有點白痴。

Cristiano曾經不厭其煩地安慰過失戀的皇馬後衛Sergio·Ramos，Cristiano第一次這麼有耐性。Ricardo在那時多麼地希望他和Cristiano永遠也不要分手。

後來他們不知道是怎麼又和好了，Sergio和那個金童甚至還交換了情侶發帶，在國家隊集訓的時候都膩在一起，那個時候Ricardo真想和Cristiano交換一些東西。

然而Cristiano的回答卻是：“交換？你要和我交換唾液嗎？”

在那個時候的Ricardo馬上就擺了個臭臉，Cristiano真的好不浪漫。

Ricardo很久都沒有來到了Cristiano的別墅了，他告訴Cristiano一件事，他在後天就要趕回去美國了，Cristiano拿著他的披薩，吃了一口。

然後他開口：“你這樣做不怕被人罵嗎？”

“Cris，不會的。”Ricardo搖了搖頭，“對了，小迷你呢？”  
“去玩了。”

“哦，那麼隊裏......大家都好嗎？”Ricardo笑了笑。

“你怎麼不問我？”

“我問過了。”Ricardo有點害怕，因為Cristiano忽然向他靠近。

今晚，Cristiano當然不會放過那些可以和巴西人親近的機會，他在Ricardo打算去洗澡的時候就把他拉住。

“Cris！”Ricardo有些著急了，他及時地握住了Cristiano想撩起他衣服的手，他生氣地瞪著他的情人，他們躺在Cristiano的床上，皇馬前鋒正把他壓在身下。

“Ricky，我真的太想念你了。”Cristiano笑著說，“老實說這個驚喜我很喜歡，我保證不會有人來打擾我們，我發誓我會滿足你的一切要求。”

“你過幾天又要去訓練了，我也要準備比賽的事情...”Ricardo覺得自己的臉都已經熱了起來，Cristiano溫柔地吻了吻他的臉蛋，他似乎不打算放過這個送驚喜而來的天使。

Cristiano把自己的T恤給脫了下來，他隨手一扔就把衣服扔到了地上，Ricardo看到了男人的腹肌，他羞澀地別開頭，這個男人的身材真棒——接下來的時間他決定要努力不去再想這個問題。

“當你買了往馬德里的機票時就應該可以預想得到會有這樣的結果。”Cristiano露出漂亮的微笑，他揭開了Ricardo的衣服。

今晚，Cristiano和他的美人躺在床上糾纏在一起，他們躺在溫暖的被窩裏歡愛，他本來想叫Cristiano不要動得這麼快，但是Cristiano接下來的舉動卻把他的話撞得分崩離析。

Ricardo的雙腿纏上了Cristiano的腰，汗水早已浸濕了他的頭髮，他在叫著Cristiano的名字。

Cristiano說起了葡語，他笑了笑：“你扭腰要扭得快一點...”

Cristiano在和他上床。

Ricardo皺緊眉頭想把身上的男人推開，不過這是行不通的，他的腿又被拉開了一點，Cristiano加快了抽送的速度，然後Ricardo被一陣陣的快感淹沒了。

Cristiano溫柔地看著Ricardo的雙眼，黑髮男人仰起頭，他吻了吻葡萄牙人的耳垂，他抱緊了Cristiano的腰。

“我愛死你了，Ricky！”

Cristiano在Ricardo的耳邊輕聲說道。


	3. Fantastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基本上每一篇都是獨立的 每篇的配對都不太一樣XD  
> 每一篇是都跟某一個梗或者某一種情節有關的  
> (在此謝謝大家對點梗活動的支持和參與)  
> 希望大家也能喜歡!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 水托，現實向，abo設定

他們的關係維持了很久，自從托雷斯去了利物浦之後，塞爾吉奧就受不了那種看不見費爾南多的日子，不過那時他們還沒走到一起，只是有點小曖昧，而費爾南多對待他的態度也很和善平淡，是他自己厚著臉皮去纏上了人家而已，不過費爾南多並不太討厭這個傻瓜。

那時他們雖然分隔兩地，但有時也會打電話去聊天，談談自己的近況。

他們的愛情在國家隊開始，那時他們贏了世界盃，整支球隊都好高興，氣氛十分熱鬧，他們甚至也一起捧起過和親吻過大力神杯。

塞爾吉奧那時喝多了，他的酒勁上腦了，喝醉了的他跑去了找費爾南多，然後他說他愛費爾南多，並且佔有了費爾南多的身體。

隔天早上，坐在床上的塞爾吉奧看到了費爾南多把一顆白色的藥丸給吃了下去，在那個時候他才知道他昨晚真的標記了費爾南多，塞爾吉奧那時都害怕極了，他怕費爾南多會討厭他。

光裸著上身的費爾南多轉過身來走到了床邊，他在撿起那些掉在地上的衣物，塞爾吉奧馬上拉過他的手臂。

“費爾南多，我愛你，我是認真的。”塞爾吉奧認真地開口，他都緊張死了，他好怕費爾南多再也不理他了。

費爾南多轉過來看著他，他看著滿臉都寫著認真的塞爾吉奧，他看了一會兒後竟扔掉手上的衣服，他彎下腰，托起塞爾吉奧的嘴巴狠狠地吻了下去，塞爾吉奧把他整個人都拉到了自己的懷裏，塞爾吉奧聞到了在金髮男人身上那股屬於自己的信息素。

他們的愛情就是這樣開始的。

這晚，他們出去約會了，他們的車輛停泊在戲院附近的一個停車場。

費爾南多穿上了塞爾吉奧給他的一件深藍色的運動外套，這樣會很好的遮蓋他的訓練服，塞爾吉奧看到了費爾南多掏出了自己的手機，他微笑，然後他靠過去，溫柔地吻起了費爾南多的唇瓣。

“別在這裏...”費爾南多皺起眉頭不悅地說，塞爾吉奧的Alpha氣味讓他的呼吸和心跳都亂掉了。

塞爾吉奧繼續親吻著費爾南多，他吻了吻費爾南多的耳垂，他的嘴唇貼近了費爾南多的耳邊。

“去我家好不好？”塞爾吉奧故意把聲音壓低，那把低沉又沙啞的嗓音讓費爾南多有些失態，費爾南多轉頭過去，他吻了吻塞爾吉奧的額頭。

“好啊，你來開車。”他終於彎起嘴角笑了起來。

回到家後的兩人迅速糾纏到一起，他們把鞋子胡亂地扔到一旁，費爾南多幾乎是被塞爾吉奧抱過去的，他們倒在柔軟的沙發上，整間屋子都散發著塞爾吉奧那股具有威脅性的氣味，費爾南多閉起好看的雙眼，塞爾吉奧親吻著他的脖子，費爾南多緊緊地抱住他的Alpha。

塞爾吉奧實在忍耐不住，他連忙脫掉費爾南多的外套，把他穿在身上的那件馬競訓練服脫了下來，後來他們的衣服都掉在地毯上，費爾南多的身體都滾燙了起來，塞爾吉奧撫摸著那張滿是可愛雀斑的臉蛋兒，費爾南多的忍耐已經被磨光了，他仰起頭吻上了塞爾吉奧的嘴唇，大概是他的理智快被沖散，所以他的動作有些粗魯。

塞爾吉奧也不作過多的前戲，他知道他們這個時候實在不適合拖拖拉拉，兩人的歲數加起來都超過半百了，還弄那些浪漫甜歪的前戲來做甚麼？

他們都一直在親吻著對方，金髮男人的手也開始在塞爾吉奧的身上亂摸，塞爾吉奧希望自己不要把身下人給弄痛了，或者給他帶來甚麼不好的心情，雖然最近他們都得到了短暫的休息時間，但接下來他們還是要去訓練來迎接下一場的比賽。

費爾南多張開他那光滑的大腿，塞爾吉奧溫柔地撫摸他那雙修長的長腿，他將要進入他的Omega，金髮男人也感受到了塞爾吉奧的欲望已經頂在自己的那個地方了。

費爾南多的皮膚雖然不夠女人般的光滑細膩，但因為長期的訓練而練成的肌肉更讓他的身體增添了一些只屬於男性的性感，特別是他的腹肌。

塞爾吉奧笑了笑，他趴過去，吻著費爾南多的腹部，金髮男人喘著氣，他已經快被塞爾吉奧的信息素給控制住了，他現在渾身又冷又熱的，實在是痛苦極了。

塞爾吉奧已經準備好了，他重新把費爾南壓在身下，然後他抓住費爾南多的雙手，吻著他的嘴唇，接下來他在金髮男人被吻得意亂情迷的時候挺身操了進去。

費爾南多差點要喊出聲來，塞爾吉奧輕柔地撫摸他的金髮，他吻了吻皇馬後衛的耳垂，他們的身體彼此緊密地貼在一起，兩人的腰也作出了配合地扭動著。

費爾南多感受到強烈的快感在他的體內散開了，就好像會慢慢地侵蝕他的骨頭和吸光他的血液，費爾南多的腿纏上了塞爾吉奧的腰。

塞爾吉奧不緊不慢地抽插著，費爾南多聽到了他們在撞擊時所發出的微小聲音，但也足夠讓整個房子都充斥了情愛的氣息。

“我想死你了...”塞爾吉奧低聲地說，“你終於回來了，南多。”

“我也好想你。”費爾南多微笑地說，他忽然仰起頭，他的雙手緊抓著塞爾吉奧的肩膀，他呻吟著，那股強烈又突如其來的快感讓他失控了，現在塞爾吉奧的每一下都撞在了他的敏感點上，也插得越來越深。

感受到了愛人的回應，塞爾吉奧也興奮了起來，他緊緊抱住托雷斯的腰，他加大了抽插的力度。

費爾南多吻起了塞爾吉奧的臉，塞爾吉奧被他吻得也有些意亂情迷了，他笑了起來，他們又再次親吻對方，溫熱的舌頭互相地交纏著。

“寶貝，我愛你。”塞爾吉奧在接吻時稍微離開了費爾南多的嘴唇，他低聲說，但講完了又被費爾南多封住了嘴唇。

他們在不久之後便迎來了高潮，混濁的白色液體從費爾南多的大腿根部緩緩地流下來，費爾南多用手擋著眼睛，他現在渾身都是塞爾吉奧的氣味。

塞爾吉奧離開了沙發，費爾南多覺得自己的骨頭都散架了，果然是年紀大了，以前他們能一晚上來兩次以上的，他嘆了口氣，他沒想到他又可以回到了這裏抱著他的小太陽在親熱。

塞爾吉奧從費爾南多的背包了搜到了一個裝藥丸的小盒子，他倒了一杯暖水，他拿著東西走過去找費爾南多。

“謝謝。”費爾南多坐了起來，他打開藥盒，拿出一盒藥丸含在嘴裏，塞爾吉奧在旁邊看著他的Omega喝了一大口暖水，把藥丸順利地給吞了下來。

後來他們去洗澡了，洗完澡後兩人都餓了，不過費爾南多在這裏都沒有甚麼衣服能穿，所以他只能穿上之前在這裏過夜時留下的內褲，他現在打算去做一點東西讓他們可以填飽肚子，塞爾吉奧拿起一件國家隊球衣走了過來。

“親愛的，穿件衣服吧...小心著涼。”塞爾吉奧把球衣遞了過去，費爾南多洗了把手，然後把球衣接了過來一看，才發現這件是15號的球衣。

“沒有9號？”費爾南多彎起了嘴角，他的Alpha聳了聳肩膀，回答說：“現在很難買到你的國家隊球衣了，畢竟你現在不在...…”

塞爾吉奧又犯老毛病了，他連忙閉嘴，只見費爾南多臉色一變，但他又很快回復正常，他看著費爾南多把球衣套在了自己的身上。

“好了，但我只會穿你的國家隊球衣...”費爾南多彎起嘴角笑了笑，他可是一名忠實的馬競球迷呢！

“你會回來的，我相信。”塞爾吉奧誠懇地說。

球衣的尺寸不太合身，稍微大了一點兒。

“沒關係，能回去就回去，我不介意，難道我還要去跪著求教練嗎？”費爾南多笑了起來，他摸了摸塞爾吉奧的腦袋，“我都三十多歲了，是時候讓一些新人去見識一下，你我始終都要退下來的，不是嗎？”

然後他轉身繼續做他的飯，塞爾吉奧聽了他的話後更加感到心酸，他一把從後面抱住了Omega的腰。

“南多，你回家的願望已經達成了，還有甚麼機會比起這個更加難得呢？”塞爾吉奧說，“你的足球事業會好起來的，相信我。”

費爾南多沒有說話，他只轉過去吻了吻他的塞爾吉奧。

他們今晚睡在一起。

“南多，我從來沒有想過我們還能像現在這樣躺在一起...”塞爾吉奧摸著費爾南多的臉頰，他溫柔地說。

“我們以後還會有機會。”費爾南多輕聲地說。

“你終於回來了，我真的很高興，之前我都要擔心死了，你在英超的日子...在切爾西的日子...你是怎麼走過來的？”

“那段日子裏的我不堪回首，我都不知道我是怎麼了，我越想做好但事情就越來越糟糕，幸好的是現在我回家了，有時候生活就是這樣子，太奇妙了。”費爾南多抱著了塞爾吉奧的腰，在費爾南多的身上有股淡淡的香味，那是塞爾吉奧的信息素。

“那麼接下來的比賽，我不會對你手下留情的，皇馬會贏的！”塞爾吉奧高興地笑了起來。

“那我們就走著瞧，皇馬小隊長...”費爾南多也跟著笑了起來。

是啊，生活就是如此奇妙。


	4. 我和男友的美好假期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano和Ricardo到賽季結束後去了一個在郊外的別墅度假

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這也是一篇點梗的文  
> 這篇分開上下兩章完結XD  
> CP: Cristiano/Ricardo  
> (半架空 兩人都是皇馬球員)

**上篇**

 

Ricardo到了現在似乎還沒有搞不清楚狀況，直到Cristiano吻住了他，並把他的褲子扒了下來，他才弄清楚他已經不幸地闖進了狼穴。  
  
他現在身處郊外的一間別墅，至於這裏是不是Cristiano手上的其中一幢物業，他不清楚，也不會關心，他只是答應了Cristiano來到這裏住上幾天，這個賽季的比賽結束後，Cristiano一直在想和Ricardo尋找獨處的機會，Ricardo當然知道Cristiano在策劃著甚麼，但最終他還是敵不過Cristiano的請求，要知道從來沒有人會想拒絕他們的皇馬前鋒。  
  
不過他也想和Cristiano待在一起，他來到了這裏也確信Cristiano會把他按在身下的，但他可不想剛來到這別墅，還沒有好好的參觀這裏的一切就被Cristiano扯掉衣服和他亂搞。  
  
“Ricardo，求你了，我可不想那麼粗魯的對你。”Cristiano露出了微笑，他的手一直在Ricardo身上亂摸，後者被推倒在地上，他痛苦地摸了摸剛撞傷的手肘，就在這個時候Cristiano脫掉了上衣騎在了他身上。  
  
“Cris...”巴西人輕聲地叫道，他希望他的美好假期不要在這種情況下開始，Cristiano拍了拍他的臉蛋，不安分的手開始去扯Ricardo的褲子，Ricardo慌張地推開他的手。  
  
他的雙手被Cristiano成功地抓住了，他抽出褲子上的皮帶把Ricardo的雙手綁在一起，他低下頭親吻著Ricardo的臉蛋，Ricardo扭動著身體。  
  
“明天再做...我沒心情。”Ricardo哀求道，“你弄得我好痛，Cris...”  
  
Cristiano有些急不可待，他把Ricardo的上衣脫了一半，露出了性感的乳尖，小Cristiano又變得更硬了，但還是要好好的做好前戲，之後的甜蜜時間還長著呢，這時Ricardo的臉已經泛起了紅暈。  
  
“Cris...你再這樣我就生氣了。”Ricardo不悅地瞪著Cristiano，他抱怨道，“你怎麼可以這樣...我們明天再來，我真的累了，我沒有滾床單的心情。”  
  
這個小美人兒還真的是不解風情，他撇了撇嘴巴，不過還是很喜歡這個熱愛上帝的男人在他懷裏掙扎的模樣，那真是可愛極了。  
  
他伸手去撫摸Ricardo的乳尖，又低頭吻了起來，巴西人的眼睛像是被蒙上一層白霧，濃密的睫毛微微抖動著，他試圖推開Cristiano的手，但他似乎還是躲不過一連串的快感攻勢，他的呼吸變得急躁，使出的力度也漸漸變小了，Cristiano露出得意洋洋的微笑，他知道Ricardo想要了。  
  
“明明你就很期待...”Cristiano低著頭，溫柔地親吻著屬於他的男人，被壓在身下的巴西人咬緊了嘴巴，一些細碎的曖味喘息飄在了空氣之中，Cristiano滿意地聽著Ricardo發出動情迷人的叫聲。  
  
是的，Cristiano講得沒錯，到了這個地步他是想渴望繼續下去的，他羞愧地轉過頭去，閉上了雙眼。  
  
Cristiano的吻向上延伸，他吻了吻Ricardo的嘴唇，吻住了他的耳垂，他知道Ricardo很快就要淪陷了，他撫摸著Ricardo高舉在頭頂上那被皮帶緊綁著的手臂，他探下頭來吻了好幾下。  
  
“啊...Cris...”Ricardo低聲道。  
  
Ricardo的內褲已經被Cristiano扒了下來，可憐地掛在Ricardo的小腿上，Cristiano邁開了Ricardo的雙腿，輕輕地把他抱起來，皇馬前鋒溫柔地撫摸著戀人的黑髮，後者張開了雙眼。  
  
“總不可能要在這裏做吧...”Ricardo哀求地看著自家男友，他可不想在冰冷的地板上躺那麼久，他知道這事兒可沒辦法在短時間結束，Cristiano這個壞傢伙總是喜歡想盡辦法來欺負他！  
  
Cristiano受不了Ricardo這樣看著自己，每當Ricardo露出這樣的表情，他總狠不下心來拒絕這個美人，他甚至想把自己的一切都交給Ricardo也不想看到他露出這樣的表情。  
  
Cristiano吻住了黑髮男人的嘴唇，Ricardo作出回應，這讓Cristiano十分滿意，他們的舌尖互相在試探著對方的底線，Ricardo被Cristiano緊緊地抱在懷裏，Ricardo感受到來自Cristiano身上的溫暖，他享受這一切，滿足地閉起了眼睛。  
  
Cristiano忽然退後，結束了這個溫柔綿長的吻，Ricardo疑惑地張開眼睛看著對方，他想繼續和Cristiano親吻下去，忽然停了下來讓他有點不知所措，這種感覺很難受，就像有數百隻螞蟻在啃咬著他的心臟。  
  
“好吧，你想到哪兒？”Cristiano寵溺地摸了摸Ricardo的臉頰。  
  
“到床上去，你不覺得冷嗎？”  
  
Ricardo抿了抿那看起來有些紅腫的嘴唇，帶著請求的眼神在看Cristiano，Cristiano輕輕地拍了拍他的臉蛋，他突然把那條掛在Ricardo小腿上的內褲給扯了下來，Ricardo的臉又再次滾燙了起來，Cristiano把他抱了起來，往樓梯那兒走。  
  
Ricardo只可以緊緊的抱著Cristiano的脖子，他有點害怕會掉下來，他的雙腿夾緊了Cristiano的腰，在Cristiano的懷裏探出頭來看東看西，就是不敢看Cristiano的眼睛，Cristiano笑得像孩子，他緊緊地抱住了Ricardo，在他的臉上親了幾口。  
  
“你可別把我掉下來！”Ricardo害怕又帶著些怒意去抬起頭看著Cristiano，葡萄牙人哈哈的笑了起來。  
  
“我可不捨得讓我的Ricardo掉在地上。”  
  
他們終於到了主人房。  
  
“好了，我的上帝之子，我最親愛的Ricardo...我會讓你很舒服的。”Cristiano把Ricardo放到了卧室的床，看著巴西人一臉迷茫的表情，他滿意地彎起嘴角。  
  
說實話，Ricardo現在這個模樣實在是很誘人，他的下半身一絲不掛，上衣也被脫得只剩一半，整個腹部都暴露在空氣之中，粉紅色的乳尖被掐得腫了起來，他無力的躺在柔軟的床上，雙眼迷離地看著Cristiano在脫褲子。  
  
Cristiano趴了上來，他首先解開了Ricardo的束縛，讓對方可以抱著自己，而Ricardo也這麼做了，他緊緊地摟緊了Cristiano，閉上了眼睛，吻住了Cristiano的嘴唇，Cristiano的舌尖在輕輕地觸碰Ricardo的嘴，Ricardo微微張開了嘴，他們的舌在交纏，後來Cristiano又把吻落在了上帝之子的側頸和胸膛上。  
  
Ricardo也終於忍不住了，他肆意地叫了起來。  
  
Cristiano抬起了Ricardo的臀部，緩緩把早已硬了許久的小Cristiano操了進去，Ricardo叫了一聲，他痛苦地皺起眉頭，Cristiano連忙拍了拍他的大腿，叫他別那麼緊張。  
  
Ricardo的一隻手握著了Cristiano的手臂，他開始放鬆自己，慢慢地扭動著腰，他喘著氣，發出曖味不清的聲音來，Cristiano抱住了他，將小Cristiano全數沒入在Ricardo的私隱部位裏。  
  
“Cris...你真厲害。”  
  
Ricardo忘我地呻吟了起來，Cristiano低下頭來親吻Ricardo的耳垂，他開始加快了抽插的速度，他們在床上交纏在一起。  
  
他們熱情地吻了起來，Ricardo許久都沒有和Cristiano來一場如此激烈的性愛了，他也有些懷念這種獨一無二的快感，Cristiano總是可以了解他的所有需要，別看這個皇馬7號好像除了足球之外甚麼都不上心，他是Ricardo的完美情人，Ricardo和他在一起總會很開心，特別在這種特別的情況......  
  
Cristiano那急速的呼吸聲打在了Ricardo的臉上，他聽到了Ricardo小聲地呼喚著自己的名字，他幸福地笑了起來。  
  
Ricardo張開了雙眼，他親了親Cristiano的臉頰，虔誠地貼在Cristiano的耳邊說：“我愛你，Cris...”  
  
Cristiano覺得他這個短暫的假期肯定會過得很美好。  
  
完事後，Ricardo和Cristiano坐在浴缸裏泡澡，Cristiano靠在浴缸壁上，他打量著剛才在Ricardo身上留下的痕跡，不得不說剛才在他懷裏的Ricardo實在是太美了。  
  
Ricardo正在急躁地想把脖子上的吻痕給弄掉。  
  
“這可弄不掉，過兩天就好了。”Cristiano皺了皺眉頭，“難道你不喜歡我這樣對你？”  
  
“你...你看，哪裏會有人像你這樣？”Ricardo怨恨地向Cristiano展示一下他都做了甚麼好事——嘴唇被咬得都破皮了、手臂上有幾處都紅了、胸口有吻痕......頸上的更加不用說了。  
  
“我不是太久沒操你了嘛，Ricardo...”Cristiano像個小孩似的努了努嘴巴，“這個賽季我們都沒有好好地滾過床單，你都一直說要為了比賽而修心養性，我都依你了，現在難得休假，你都要磨磨蹭蹭的不讓我碰...”  
  
“你都和別人在一起，我不見你理過我啊...”Ricardo眨了眨眼睛，翻開了在腦海中的小本本，關於Cristiano的事情，他可記上了一大堆呢——為了方便在吵架時能翻舊帳。  
  
Cristiano驚恐地聽著Ricardo面無表情地控訴自己在最近做得有些不太好的事情，這個男人可不能隨便招惹啊！  
  
“Cris...你和Sergio...還有和Marcelo...和Iker的...”  
  
“這是自己找的美人...”Cristiano在心中默念，然後伸手把Ricardo抱在懷裏，溫柔地撫摸著他的背脊，重重地嘆了口氣，Ricardo不出聲了，他埋在Cristiano的臂彎，悄悄地露出了笑容。  
  
“不是我的錯，是你根本不理我...”Ricardo得出了結論。  
  
Cristiano彎起了嘴角，在Ricardo的耳邊，故意壓低聲音：“所以，你最近這麼別扭是在吃我的醋？”  
  
他忍不住放聲大笑。  
  
“總之，我希望你下一個賽季也能做得修身養性...”Ricardo黑著臉突然把人給推開，他瞪了一眼Cristiano，征自離開了浴缸。  
  
“噢不，Ricardo，你這會要了我的命！”Cristiano悲痛地大聲說道。


End file.
